little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Messina Takes Charge (Judy version)
But what everyone was unaware of was that it wasn’t just anyone who tipped over the boat. It was Arthur and Cecil. They looked at the tipped boat with their magic eyes and congratulated each other on stopping the duo from kissing. Nick reached for Judy and held her close. Trembling, Judy leaned her head on Nick's shoulder and shivered. From her lair, Messina saw the whole thing from her crystal ball. "Nice work, boys." she smiled, "That was a close one." She pounded a clenched fist against the arm of her chair and said, "Too close. Oh, the child is better than I thought." Getting frustrated at a good chance of failure, The snake queen then swam over to her cupboard, pushed a range of different ingredients, and got out both a potion vial and a glass sphere (in which a butterfly was contained). "At this rate, he'll be kissing her by sunset for sure." said Messina, as she swam over to her cauldron, "Well, it's time Messina took matters into her own tentacles!" With that, she threw the glass sphere and the potion into the cauldron, and she evilly continued as she held out the necklace that contained Judy's voice, "Kaa's niece will be mine - and then I'll make him writhe. I'll see him wriggle like a worm on a hook!" Messina started cackling evilly as orange beams and yellow sparks enveloped her surroundings as her potion started taking effect, As she laughed, she transformed into another normal female rabbit, and her voice changed. The night was lit by a full moon, the sky was foggy and blurry as wisps wandered aimlessly. Meanwhile, back at the palace, Nick, who was wearing a green cape, was playing his flute again, still wondering where the girl who saved him from the hurricane was. He was still oblivious to the fact that Judy was the one who saved him. There was no response, and Nick started feeling despair again. Scrooge, concerned for his prince, approached him and said, "Nick, if I may say, far better than any dream girl, is one of flesh and blood, one warm and caring, and right before your eyes." Nick smiled at Scrooge as he walked away, before looking up at Judy's room. He saw Judy brushing her ears, and going to bed, and thought about the day he just had with her. Like Scrooge said, she was a warm and caring girl, one that was a wonderful rabbit for Nick to be friends with. But Nick couldn’t help but wonder if this should the right girl to be with. If she didn’t have a voice, she couldn’t have been the girl who rescued him from the hurricane. Believing that Scrooge was right about being with Judy, the girl without a voice, Nick sighed before looking at his flute. He gave up and tossed it into the ocean and started heading towards Judy's room when he heard something in the distance, something familiar. It was a beautiful voice, one that sounded familiar. Nick rushed back to the balcony and leaned over the side. He looked down at the beach and saw a silhouette slowly walking down the coast. This silhouette belonged to another female rabbit that looks exactly like Judy, but she has black fur with dark gray markings at the muzzle, underbelly, fingers, and toes, around the eyes, and underneath the cottontail, dark yellow tips on her long ears, a dark brown nose, thin red eyebrows that appear dark, sharp teeth, and yellow eyes with red irises and black snake-like pupils, wearing a dark red shirt, dark green pants with spiked metal kneepads, a spiked metal vest, black coverings around her wrists and ankles, a black utility belt with a white bone decoration, and a white bone emblem. Her name was Evil Judy Hopps. She looked strangely familiar and had a familiar voice, but before he could comprehend who this was, much less than listen carefully to the voice, something started glowing from the silhouette’s chest. It was a wave of light and it shone across the beach before going into Nick's eyes, hypnotizing him into thinking she was the one who saved him. Nick stood still and stared at the shadow. The following morning, under the bright sky of the new day, Hiss slithered towards the palace, calling out, "Judy!" He slithered into his friend's guest bedroom, landing on the bed. "Judy, wake up! Wake up!" The female rabbit (still dressed in her pale blue tank top and blue capri pants) stirred from her sleep, sitting up and looking at the male snake in confusion. "I just heard the news." He shook her hand excitedly and said, "Congratulations, kiddo, we did it!" Rabbit, who was half-asleep and still dressed in his blue nightshirt, yawned as he woke up, glaring at the male snake. "What is this idiot babbling about?" Hiss gave him an amused look and said, "Right, as if you two didn't know, uh? The whole town's buzzin' about the prince gettin' himself hitched this afternoon!" Judy and Rabbit were confused. The male snake received two blank looks and rubbed Rabbit's head, saying, "You know, he's getting married! You silly normal bunny!" Then he patted Judy's cheek, saying, "I just wanted to wish you luck. I'll catch you later, I wouldn't miss it!" And he slithered out of the room Judy, puzzled by what Hiss said, thought about it, before getting excited herself. She realized that the girl Nick was going to marry would most likely be her. She leapt to her feet, picked up Rabbit, spun him around, and kissed him before rushing to her mirror. She looked at herself, feeling ready for the day, attempting to comb her ears and dashed out of the room. Rabbit left the room and rushed to catch up with Judy. As for Judy, she continued running down the stairs, eager to see Nick, but as she did, she suddenly stopped in her tracks. She quickly hid herself and watched from behind a pole. She saw Scrooge in the throne room talking with Nick currently wearing a green ball coat, matching shoes, white stockings, gold cuffs, and a matching crown who was standing with Evil Judy. "Well, uh...err, Nick," Scrooge said, apparently looking worried, "It-it appears that I was mistaken. This mystery maiden of yours does - in fact exist. And...and she is lovely." Judy dared to peek into the room, studying the evil version of herself as Toothless appeared at her side. "Congratulations, my dear." said Scrooge, as he shook Evil Judy's hand, who had a smirk on her face. "We wish to be married as soon as possible." Nick informed him, his voice soft and loving in an almost eerie sort of way. Judy was shocked at what Nick said. He was turning Judy down for a girl he just met. Rabbit was also horrified. Rabbit looked down at Judy, who was starting to break down as she hid behind a pole. "Oh, yes, of course, Nick," Scrooge said, "But, er, but these things do take time, you know...." "This afternoon, Scrooge." Nick ordered, "The wedding ship departs at sunset." "Oh, oh, very well, Nick." Scrooge replied, "As you wish." Horrified that Nick was dumping her, Judy broke down in tears and subconsciously touched her throat. Unable to hear another word, she spun on her heel and raced back to her room, Rabbit rushed after her and tried to calm her down. But as they left, Evil Judy watched them leave before turning to her glowing necklace. She quietly chuckled, happy that her plan is going as she hoped. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:Spin-offs